I Am Just A Kid?
by Shadowcat2428
Summary: Kirk, Spock, and the rest of the Star Trek crew are starting their first mission as a team, but will this seemingly normal mission turn into a disater that will put the entire ship and the lives of everyone in it in danger? The ship is in their now tiny hands. De-aged story!
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Just Kid?**

**By: Shadowcat2428 & Wolfheart1**

**Disclaimer- me and my friend do not own "Star Trek". **

"Chekov, position," Kirk asked flexing in his chair of command with a yawn.

"Six hours avay from Nev Vulcin, Keptain," Ensign Chekov reported from navigation, his curly hair bouncing's as he turned in his chair to face the captain.

The USS Enterprise was on her first mission under the new command of Captain James, T Kirk and the first nine hours of the mission, to say the least were uneventful, and since the warp speed was down to three since their big escape from the black hole things were slow.

"Uggg, Spock I am bored," Kirk moaned turning his chair to face his first officer.

"I fail to understand how that concerns me, Captain," Science Officer Spock, asked raising his right eye brow to show his confusion.

"Amuse me," Kirk ordered rolling his hand at Spock.

"Um, shall I tell a joke," Spock asked not sure what to do.

"Umm, no last time you told a joke Chekov cried," Kirk implied.

"I vasn't crying!" Chekov said trying to defend himself.

"No lad that was under my terms of crying," the Scottish born engineer told the young Russian boy. Scotty was currently on the bridge trying to fix Sulu control on warp speed since that was fried too.

"Never mind I'll just call McCoy," Kirk replied tooning out the others conversation.

Kirk hit the small yellow button on his armrest that contented him to sickbay. "McCoy to bridge, McCoy to bridge," Kirk spoke to the com before releasing the button, "Now we wait."

After a few minutes in awkward silence Doctor McCoy came though the elevator door with his medic kit, "What wrong now Jim," ask McCoy annoyed and concerned.

"I am bored," Kirk replied spinning his chair to face the doctor, "amuse me."

McCoy's face redden, "My jobs not to amuse you, I am a doctor not your personal clown!"

Before McCoy could start his rampage Spock interrupted, "Captain something's showing on my scanner."

"What is it," Kirk asked ignoring McCoy and running over to Spock's station happy something finally came up and pulled him away from his hot headed friend.

"A large force that could put a live being in a self-induced coma for up to two Earth days," explained Spock.

"What, how did that happen?" Kirk asked.

"More importantly how would we survive?" Spock asked.

"Will dodge it," Kirk said about to order Sulu to change course.

"Impossible we will collide before we are able to move," Spock informed.

"Well being in a coma is not that bad they make hypo's to bring people out of those anyway," Kirk impute.

"Who would administer the hypo, Captain everyone would be in comas, then no one would drive the ship, we'd lost in space," Spock answered with a raise of his eye brow.

"We could administer the hypo with Byp-3 to delay the reaction of the drug then wake up and hypo everyone else." Kirk explained.

"That could work," Spock replied.

"I don't have 428 hypos on me, Jim," McCoy replied.

"Well that kind of surprises me but, I know you have five," Jim fired back, "now mix the hypo's and hypo yourself, me, Spock, Scotty, and Chekov we will need them," Jim order and McCoy did so wasting no time before finish.

"Line up!" ordered McCoy hypoing himself then Sulu, Chekov, Spock, and barely got Kirk before being hit with a blast of energy.

**A little short, but I like introducing the characters first so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Just Kid?

**By: Shadowcat2428 & Wolfheart1**

**Chapter 2**

"Umm, Bones who turn out the lights," a small voice squeaked from a large yellow shirt on the floor.

A small figure moved in the shirt, "What's on top of me!" the voice squeaked again. The figure found a hole and put his small head though it. "Is this my shirt, what's going on?" a small boy with big sapphire blue eyes and wavy, dirty blond hair that reached the top of his eyes, asked.

"Wow did I shrink or did everything get really big," tiny Kirk questioned looking around.

"There was no probable reason for the ship to enlarge, so it would seem you have shrunk," a small boy around the same size, but with strait black hair that perfectly shaped his face, big, deep, brown eyes and small pointed ears, standing in a huge blue shirt, replied to Kirks question.

"Spock?" tiny Kirk asked shocked at the small Vulcan appearance.

"Jim," a stronger voice came from behind Kirks command chair.

"McCoy?" Kirk asked moving a little to see a taller boy with brown hair that covered his ears and one of his sky blue eyes. He also wore a blue shirt blue, but it fit better on him than it did Spock.

McCoy walked around the chair to Kirk followed by a boy about the same size with a lighter shade of brown hair, chestnut brown eyes and a red shirt.

"Scotty?" Kirk questioned leaning more to see behind McCoy at the Scottish boy.

"Keptain?" a small voice came from above.

Everyone looked up to see a small Russian boy with dirty blond curls that took up his whole head and his forehead with big, ice, blue eyes. He wore a huge yellow shirt, and was sitting in his navigator chair that seemed miles away from the ground to him.

"Chekov?" the four older boys asked looking at him.

"How did ve get small?" the Russian said lying on his belly so he could face his companions.

"It would seem the Byp-3 that mixed with the hypo and the energy declined our age," Spock input with a child's tone trying to keep a calm voice and pronouns each word without slurring them.

"I've never seen anything like this before," McCoy said stepping on his tippy toes trying to get a better look a Chekov, then simply giving up to look at Scotty instead.

"Well were definitely not the same age," Kirk impute admiring how tall McCoy and Scotty were compared to him, "how old are we?"

"Lad, maybe we should get Chekov down first," Scotty reminded the captain of their trapped college.

"Maybe you should lift him down," Kirk said with his hands on his hips.

"That should be easy," Scotty replied reaching his hands up to Chekov, "come here laddie."

Chekov didn't give it a second thought before he threw himself into Scotty's arms causing him to tumble backward landing onto Spock.

"Please remove yourselfs," little Spock said trying to squeeze out from under Scotty's and Chekov's weight.

"Sorry," Scotty apologized picking Chekov off of Spock and setting him next to McCoy.

"Great now let's go to medical bay and find out our age," tiny Kirk said eagerly before rushing to the elevator door and running face first in to it.

"Owww why didn't it open," Kirk said rubbing his nose, holding back tears threatening to shed.

"It would seem as though our individual weight is not enough to open the doors," Spock informed his captain before stepping in front of the elevator door followed by the others.

'Swish' the door replied opening to shown a circular room that everyone gathered in.

"So for every door we come across we all have to stand in front of it," McCoy asked.

"So it would seem," Spock replied turning to the doctor then accidently stepping on his long blue shirt causing the young Vulcan to fall down on his stomach.

"Hahahaha," McCoy laughed while everyone else tried to hide their giggles.

Little Spock looked up with tears attempting to swell up and a green blush fluttering on to his cheeks. He attempted to calm himself 'I am a Vulcan, Vulcans do not cry,' he told himself, 'then why do I feel the need to cry, I would never let the simple acted of falling embarrass me, never the less cry from being laughed at.' The thought felt like a haunting nightmare, never the less Spock stood back up and wiped the emotions that started to accure more often than usually, away from his face.

"Maybe we should try and find more appropriate clothing," Spock suggested.

"Sorry Spock we don't keep child clothing on a star ship," Kirk said though giggles.

"Then maybe some scissors," the small Vulcan suggested, holding up the bottom of his huge shirt.

"I have some it sickbay Spock just don't kill yourself before we get there," McCoy told the smaller boy patting his back.

"Don't we have to push the button for sickbay," Scotty asked pointing to the buttons ½ an foot above his head.

"Yeah it's right there," McCoy said pointing to a button in the middle row.

"Wow it's really up there," Kirk said looking up at the buttons that were in no way in his reach.

"There not that high, just too high," Scotty said barely able to hit the button to sickbay even on his tippy toes.

"Here Scotty let me get on your back," McCoy ordered trying to put Scotty to the floor.

"Okay just hurry up," Scotty replied getting to his hands and knees allowing McCoy to stand on his back.

"Ow ow ow ow hurry hurry," Scotty whined starting to squirm under McCoy's presser.

"I am going, be still," McCoy complained pushing the button to sickbay.

The elevator came to life making McCoy fall from Scotty's back on to his butt. Mumbling things no one his age should say, then got back up. The giggles broke out again amongst the boys; but this time McCoy's cheeks broke out into a red blush.

'Ding' the elevator opened with another swish.

"Finally," McCoy muttered taking no time to stand around, before he took off toward sickbay. McCoy ran down the hallway, his bare feet hitting the cold hallway floor, dodging random officers, who lay sleeping on the floor.

"We really need to get this people hypoed," McCoy pointed out to the group following him.

"What's with you and hypoing people?" Kirk asked the doctor running a few feet behind him.

McCoy just glared at the smaller boy, till they reached the sickbay door.

The five stood impatiently in front of the door waiting for the door to open, but it didn't.

"Um, what's wrong with the door," Kirk asked waving his tiny hand in front of the door.

Everyone began looking for the problem.

"Excuse me, but I believe I found the problem," Spock told the boys before walking over to Chekov and pushing him forward.

The sickbay door swished open.

"How did ye do that?" Scotty questioned the Vulcan.

"Simple, he was not on the weight sensor, so I put him on it causing the door to open when the necessary weight was reached," Spock replied matter-of-factly then followed the rest of the group in to sickbay.

They had to pass a sleeping Nurse Chaplin, before coming to their designated location.

"Computer," McCoy stated in his new childish voice walking up to a large computer, "scan physical traits,"

The computer scanned McCoy before replying –Weight 57 pounds, Height 49.9", Age 8 years, 4 mouths, 2 days-

The computer scanned Scotty before replying –Weight 61.1 pounds, Height 51", Age 9 years, 3 mouths, 6 days-

The computer scanned Kirk, who kept jumping up and down, before replying –Weight 45 pounds, Height 44", Age 6 years, 6 mouths, 5 days-

The computer scanned Spock before replying –Weight 45.3" pounds, Height 42", Age 6 years, 3 mouths, 11 days-

Lastly then computer scanned little Chekov before replying –Weight 35 pounds, Height 37", Age 4 years, 10 mouths, 1 day-

"Ha! I am older then Spock now," Kirk said proudly puffing out his chest which made Spock roll his eyes.

"I am never older than anyone," Chekov mumbled.

"Can you help me locate the scissors doctor," Spock asked McCoy as he held up his shirt to his knees.

"Right away Mister Spock," McCoy grinned reflecting on earlier leading Spock over to a white desk, and pointing to the blue pair of scissors that lay on top.

"Thank you doctor," Spock replied then struggled to climb up into the desk chair.

When Spock reached the seat, he sat down and grabbed the scissors then began to cut away at his shirt.

"That's much more suitable," Spock told himself after a while of trying to straighten his shirt to cut evenly, his shirt now cut jaggedly up to his knees, "would anyone else care to-"

"Yeah!" Kirk said jumping over to Spock and taking the scissors from the Vulcan boy's hand.

"This has been bugging me," Kirk told his crew cutting at the yellow fabric, "and this" he said wiggling out of the black undershirt, that Spock took off as well.

The others began to take off the black undershirt leaving then in red, yellow, and blue shirts. Chekov, with help from McCoy, also cut his yellow shirt to reach his knees.

There boxes fit then surprisingly well but did not show under the shirt.

"Now what?" McCoy asked grabbing his medical scanner from a shelf and jumping from the chair he used to reach it.

"Oh, I think I am a wee bit hungry," Scotty said holding his growling tummy.

"I believe I am in need of nutrients as well," Spock reported.

"Hey let's get some ice cream from the café!" Kirk offered.

"Ice cream?" Spock replied with a perched eyebrow.

"What do you know the Vulcan never had ice cream," McCoy grinned.

"I can't believe it Spock you never had ice cream," Spock shook his head, Kirk eyes widen, "It is amazing, I'll half to show you what it is, let's go!" Kirk pulled on Spock.

"I love ice cream did you know it was made in Russia," Chekov put in as the crew took off down the hallway.

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Am Just A Kid?**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 3**

**(Ship translator)**

"Do you like it?" Kirk asked trying to wipe some chocolate ice cream off his cheek.

"It is most enjoyable," Spock replied putting a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

"So Vulcans do have taste bugs who could have guessed," McCoy replied sarcastically finishing his chocolate ice cream.

"My favorite is strawberry," Chekov said happily from the floor being too small to get into a chair without an adults help.

"Mints a man flavored ice cream lad," Scotty told Chekov eating said ice cream.

"Not this again," Chekov mumbled.

-_Red Alert-_

_-Red Alert-_

"Vhat is zhat," Chekov asked surprised.

"Red alert duuu," McCoy replied.

"Oh right," Chekov blushed.

"Come on," Kirk jumped out of his sit and rushed to the door while the other followed.

"Did we hit something?" Scotty asked following his captain.

"Unlikely the ship is on autopilot it would have changed the ships course if an object was in the way," Spock clarified.

"Okay, oh wise one what could the red alert be," McCoy asked his pointed eared friend.

"A Klingon attack," Kirk said walking on to the bridge, looking at the Klingon ship hovering in front of the Enterprise.

"Zhat is not good," Chekov said staring in shock.

"What are they doing past the neutral zone this means war," Scotty warned.

-_beep_

_-beep_

Spock turn and walked over to Uhura's station, "Incoming message captain," Spock turned to Kirk who was trying to climb into his chair, "it's from the Klingons sir."

"Um well they can't see us like this or the rest of my crew passed out and we have no weapons or anyone to reach them in engineering," Kirk pointed out finally in his chair.

"I can put up a one way screen where we can hear and see them but they can only hear us," Spock pointed out.

"Jim is that a good idea you don't really sound like yourself," McCoy warned.

"Yeah but it is better than just sitting here," Kirk replied, "do it Spock."

The bridge screen lit up to show the bridge of the Klingon ship.

("Hello, Captain Kirk,") the Klingons captain said from his ship.

"What are you doing past the neutral zone you know this could start a war," Kirk said in the deepest voice he could muster.

("Revenge,") the Klingon captain replied.

"On what?" Kirk looked clueless.

("On the Klingon ships destroyed by the ship from the lighting storm!") the captain raged.

"That wasn't the Enterprise," Kirk reasoned.

("Yes, I know but the Enterprise destroy the ship taking our only chance for revenge,") the captain replied hate slowly filling his eyes, ("so the only way to revenge the great Klingon warriors is to destroy you.")

"But-," Kirk started but was interrupted.

("I will say nothing more to a dark screen, put up your screens then we will talk,") the Klingon captain mused, ("or we will firer.")

**Sorry I stopped so short and with a cliffhanger but I want to post something before I moved. And by the way I don't mine people drawing pictures about my fan fiction; just tell when you do so I can see them****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am Just A Kid?**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 4**

"This is not good," McCoy told his captain.

"Vhat do ve do Captain?" Chekov asked worried.

"I do not know," Kirk wonder, "maybe we should put up our screen?"

"Are you crazy Jim, we cannot let them see us like this," McCoy reminded him.

"Oh come on Bones they will never believe this, put up the screen Spock," Kirk ordered and the screens from both sides came up.

("What trickery is this!") the Klingon captain roared in rage.

"Um… our screen," Kirk replied innocently.

("The captain of the Enterprise is not a child!") the Klingon continued.

"Uh… I do not know what you are talking about," Kirk replied, "Now can we finish I put up my screens as you ask."

("As you wish child, I do not care who is the captain is we will have our revenge on the crew of the Enterprise,") the Klingon paused and smiled evilly and Kirk tried to look confused, ("and since you speak for the Enterprise we will have ours on you.")

"But-

("You will be boarded in two minutes,") the Klingon captain said before the screens went black.

"Well, that went well," Scotty commented.

"As hell it did what are we going to do now Jim?!" McCoy yelled.

"I do not but we have two minutes to think of something," Kirk told his small crew.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Am Just A Kid?**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 5**

"What's the plan?" Scotty asked sitting in a circle around Kirks PDA.

"We have been over this a million, billion times Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed with his arms across from Scotty.

"Your data is incorrect Captain," Spock budded in from next to Kirk, "you have only relayed the plan twice to us," Spock corrected holding up two small chubby fingers.

"Really Spock," Kirk said staring at his first officer next to him.

Spock raised an eyebrow before replying, "it's my job to make sure you have the-."

"Arrrgh, Okay Scotty listen carefully, when the Klingons board the ship, you will pull this string and trip them," Kirk said pointing at the picture he recently drew on his PDA. The picture showed the teleportation room and a red stick figure that had Scotty name miss spelled next to it. Then a bunch of stick Klingons falling down with the words stupid and ugly pointed to them.

Kirk slide to the next slide on his PDA to show another drawing, "Spock and me will jump out and hold them at phaser point," Kirk point happily at the picture of him and Spock holding phaser larger than their bodies at the stick Klingons. Spock had larger ears that took up most his head and wore a big smile.

Spock was about to comment on the picture, for the third time, but was interrupted by Kirk, again.

"Then Chekov and McCoy will tie them up," Kirk slide to the picture of Chekov and McCoy with tied up stick Klingon's that had their arms and legs completely on their backs. McCoy had little grumpy faces and thunder clouds around his head.

"That… is the stupidest plans I have ever heard come out of your mouth," McCoy replied.

"Your pictures are completely illogical, I want to draw it next time," Spock told Kirk who grew red.

Kirk turned to the young doctor and Vulcan furious with one hand on his hip and the other one other pointing very threating at Spock and McCoy, "Ya'll are just jealous!"

"Of what, you crapping drawing or your stupid ideas," McCoy replied turning away and crossing arms then smirking.

"Both!" Kirk yelled stabbing a finger at McCoy and McCoy laughed at Kirks insult to himself, while Spock looked bored with the two.

"I- '' Kirk stopped in his sentence and made a weird face.

McCoy stopped laughing and turned to his friend and captain worried, "You okay Jim."

Kirk clutched his stomach and his knees buckled, "NO!" he cried curling up in a small yellow ball.

" Capt-," Spock tried to call out then fell down on his hands and knees trying not to yell in pain.

"What's wrong, where does it hurt!" McCoy asked holding Kirk in one arm and patting Spock's head with the other.

"Doctor it is happening to Ensign Chekov too!" Scotty yelled trying to hold up the Russian whiz kid with one arm

"I do not know what's happening, there has never been a reaction to Byp-3 like this" McCoy yelled back getting ready to drag Kirk to the elevator, "we need too-," McCoy stopped and held his stomach for a second, "Oh no," he said holding his stomach tighter in pain.

Scotty looked about in the same condition, "It, it hurt," he moaned tears trying to escape his eyes as he rolled over.

"I, I know," McCoy said and curled into a ball and stayed like that till the pain pushed them into darkness.

"Uagh not again," Kirk said lifting his head up and looked around, everyone was where were they were when they passed out, but they looked different somehow.

Kirk got to his feet and realized his shirt was smaller, not by much but if felt tighter.

"Captain," Spock called sitting up from his position on the floor and looking at his captain.

"Yes Spock," Kirk said eyes darting over Spock to make sure he was okay.

"We have grown," Spock replied stand on unsteady legs.

"Our hair did too," Chekov said wobbling on his legs trying to swap a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

"What happen?" Scotty asked walking over rubbing his tiered eyes.

"We must be regressing to our normal age," McCoy said standing up and rubbing his head.

"That logic is sound doctor," Spock nodded.

"Duh, I am a doctor," McCoy remarked.

"That does not mean anything," Spock raised his eyebrow.

"How old are we now," the more mobile Chekov asked trying to see how much he has grown.

"Let's go to med bay and check it out!" Kirk said and ran to the door followed by the others.

McCoy –Weight 62 pounds, Height 52", Age 9 years, 6 mouths, 0 days-

Scott–Weight 70.4 pounds, Height 53", Age 10 years, 7 mouths, 12 days-

Kirk –Weight 51 pounds, Height 43.3", Age 7 years, 3 mouths, 4 days-

Spock –Weight 48 pounds, Height 41", Age 6 years, 12 mouths, 30 days-

Chekov –Weight 41.8 pounds, Height 38", Age 5 years, 6 mouths, 8 day-

"Well we didn't grow that much," McCoy said going over the resoles of the test.

"Hey didn't the Klingons say they were coming in two minutes?" Chekov said scratching his head.

"Oh right!" Kirk said looking at his PDA excitedly then frown, "pixie sticks," he mumbled.

"What is a pixie stick," Spock asked eyebrow perched, 'when we return to our normal age I shall take it upon me to learn of human culture.'

"I will tell ya later," Kirk sighed and flipped though his plan on his PDA.

"Is something wrong?" McCoy asked walking over to his blond friend.

"Yeah," hiding his plan from McCoy.

"Are you going to tell me what?" McCoy asked annoyed trying to see Kirks PDA.

"You were right," Kirk said hiding his PDA in his shirt.

"What?" McCoy said trying to think about what his talking about.

"This plan sucks," Kirk said taking the PDA out of his shirt and waved the six year olds drawings around. "I do not even no why I thought this would work."

"The mind of a six year old is an amazing thing," McCoy smirked.

_**Bang**_

The small crews attention flew to the med bays wall.

"It came from the hallway," Chekov said holding onto Scotty arm.

"How long were we out?" Kirk said staring at the door waiting for someone to enter the room.

"I am going to assume longer than the two minutes we were given," Spock said standing next to Kirk.

"Everyone hide," Kirk whispered and the group split up.

Chekov followed Spock into a small cabinet they both could fit in.

Scotty hid under a med bay bed with a curtain around it.

McCoy hid in his desk cabinet.

Kirk hid under a medical cart by the bio beds.

"In here," A Klingon man yelled and barged into the room.

**Cliffhanger, Okay I need opinions on what to do next so:**

**After I finish up my stories I think I am going to help the Arthur and the Invisibles archive, they only have nine stories! I would love some help to get more stories on there, I love that movie!**

**I am totally open for ideas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Am Just A Kid?**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 6**

**Okay have never done a Klingon before so this is a first for me and I hope you like whatever I do :P**

**{Klingon}**

"Shhh," Spock put a small hand in front of his face place his tiny finger on his lip to quiet Chekov's heavy breathing.

"Sorry," Chekov whispered blushing then tried to shift position in the cabinet.

{It's the same as every other room on this forsaken ship,} One of the Klingons growled searching the med bay.

{It's a cursed ship,} One said with a anger snarled, staring at some of the passed out nurses,{ the whole crew is dead.}

{Impossible I saw the captain with my own eyes, HE WAS HERE!} The leader of the group yelled back, {Check in with the others, have they found him!}

{If I kill the man who took our revenge and destroyed that lightning ship, I would be a King!} The leader snarled.

{Negative captain, the bridge is the same as everywhere else,} One of the Klingons replied.

{Continue searching!} He yelled before heading to the door.

"Ah-Chew!" Sounded though the room making the small federation crew cringe.

{What was that,} the captain growled walking back into the room, pulling his gun out.

"Damn," a small whisper was heard under the med cart.

{Search over there,} The captain ordered and two muscular Klingon's came in the room and walked tows Kirk hiding spot.

"Vhat are they saying?" Chekov whispered, but Spock just shrugged and shh'ed him again.

The Klingon guards flipped the med cart reveling and small captain Kirk.

"Sorry there's a lot of dust under here," Kirk smiled sheepishly before the other guard grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up then holding him tightly bye the shoulders.

{Search the room for others!} The captain ordered and the four guards searched the room.

Spock raised his eyebrows before grabbing Chekov hand tightly.

" ?" Chekov asked raising his own eyebrows and backed away a little.

Spock signaled for him to wait a minute, then whisper, "Get ready to jump."

Chekov looked confused then the cabinet door was yanked open to show an angry Klingon.

"JUMP!" Spock yelled pulling Chekov out with him.

The others took this as a signal to run for it and came out of there hiding spots.

{Get Them!}The Klingon captain yelled.

Kirk bit the Klingon holding him by the shoulder and ran to the door.

Dodging Klingon's the tiny crew made it into the hallway.

"Nice going Jim, they were leaving!" McCoy yelled running beside Kirk.

"Well you should clean better; there was dust everywhere under there!" Kirk defended himself spitting out the Klingons taste out of his mouth.

"There is not time to argue right now," Spock replied running behind Scotty still pulling Chekov along.

"What's the plan now Captain?!" Scotty yelled up to Kirk.

"Let's find a vent," Kirk said taking a turn down the hallway.

"There should be an accessible unit about 8.3 feet a head Captain," Spock informed.

"Great," Kirk said giving a bright smile.

"There it is," Scotty pointed a head but right as he point three huge Klingon stepped out into the hallway, "or maybe we should go this way," Scotty said making a sharp turn left.

"Now what?!" McCoy yelled starting to pant, "I do not know how much longer I keep this up, I am a 9 year old not a marathon runner!"

"There is another unit in the next right hallway," Spock said pointing to said hallway.

"Okay let's go there," Kirk agreed.

"Crap!" Chekov yelled before tripping over his unsteady legs.

Spock grabbed Chekov by the shirt then through him on his back then caught up with the others.

"Thanks," Chekov mumbled embarrassed.

"You're lucky we have a six year old with Vulcan strength," McCoy told the young ensign.

Four more Klingons cut off their passage to the next vent.

"Turn around!" Kirk said turning but was knocked down by the three Klingon that stood behind him.

"We appear to be trapped," Spock stated setting Chekov down behind him.

"Well duh Spock," Kirk said pouting.

**Don't ask me where the sudden Spock/Chekov came from but it may play a part in the story** **later.** **I had a dream and got inspired so more chapters on the way WooHoo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I Am Just A Kid?**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 7**

**I am updating like a crazy person but today was my last day of school sooo yep! **

"Let me go! Let Me Go!" Kirk hollered in the Klingon's arm.

"Captain, your method of escape does not appear to be working," Spock pointed out hanging by the waist in the Klingons other arm.

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Spock," Kirk grumbled giving up.

"I fail to have an answer," Spock replied still thinking about it.

"Well there you have if they can't come up with something, were doomed," Scotty declared in another Klingons arms.

"Where are we going?" Chekov asked in the same Klingons arms that had McCoy.

"Does it look like I speak Klingon kid," McCoy replied trying to pry the Klingons arm off of him.

{Shut up brats!} The Klingon that held Chekov and McCoy demanded shaking them.

"Hey I am a doctor not a rag doll, cut it out!" McCoy yelled back sending a glare over his shoulder.

The Klingon growled and dropped McCoy then roughly grabbed his hair, dragging him.

"Stop it!" McCoy yelled holding his head and kicking his feet.

One of the Klingons laughed, {that brat will not survive the night.}

"Bones!" Kirk yelled and struggled to escape again, but this time Scotty and Chekov were yelling and hollering too.

All there trouble to escape only seem to make the Klingons angrier and hold on to them tighter making it hard for them to breath.

{Ah captain,} One of the Klingons said coming into the teleportation room, {we've captured the brats} he continued in a proud voice.

{Good,} The captain replied with an evil grinned.

{What are we going to do with the federation's scum children, and the ship?} The Klingon holding Spock and Kirk asked.

{We take the ship across the neutral zone line and destroy it and say they attacked us,} The captain said then smiled showing horrible teeth, {and the children will be our trophies for this great victory.}

"What are they talking about," Chekov whispered.

"Nothing good," Kirk said trying to read their lips.

{Throw them in the prisons then go to the bridge we leave in three hour,} the captain order and then stepped into position with his crew to teleport.

"Ouch," Scotty said being thrown into a cell with McCoy.

"You okay!" Kirk said worried looking between his bars at Scotty, being as stress out as a seven year old can be, his been mother hen-ing everyone.

"Aye Captain," Scotty grumbled standing up and wiping his overly big red shirt off.

Kirk sighed in relief and sat down by his own cell mates, Chekov and Spock.

"Mmm," Kirk moaned rubbing his tummy.

"You okay Jim is it happening again?" McCoy said peaking though is bars, the cells were filthy and smelled horrible but he took comfort in only being one cell away from the other and not in a different room.

"I don't think so, it was worst last time, maybe this is warning crap or something," Kirk replied looking up at McCoy with bright, electric blue eyes.

"Okay, but tell me if you start filling anything else," McCoy said, he knew he could not help since the Klingons took his scanner but he needed to know was happening to him and his friends.

"So what the plan lad," Scotty asked watching Kirk.

"There is not any guards, but then why would there need to be were not capable at picking the locks at this age, but if we can find a way out of here they probably do not have any guards on the ship so if we can get there hmmm," Kirk stopped for a second, "Spock you said the crew should wake up in two days, right?"

"No, I said, a large force that could put a live being in a self-induced coma for up to two Earth days," Spock said, sitting next to Kirk, matter-a-factly.

"That's what- Ah whatever, okay so in about 44 hours the crew should wake up, and by that time we should be old enough to escape and make a quick getaway," Kirk smiled successfully.

"From are location we will reach the neutral zone in 3.2 days," Spock informed calculating the data in his head.

"That should be enough time, but for now, we have to wait," Kirk sighed and looked around, "I am boooored, AGAIN!"

"Good god man, were being held captive by Klingons and all you have to say is you're bored!" McCoy said glaring at the younger boy.

"Hey McCoy," Kirk said annoying him.

"I am not amusing you," McCoy huffed crossing his arms.


End file.
